


I know you want me (so don't keep saying your hands are tied)

by cinderwing64



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Kanera Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: Kanera Week Day 5!Prompt: Arguments/AgreementsTitle inspired by Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904584
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	I know you want me (so don't keep saying your hands are tied)

Hera was mad. At Kanan, to be exact. That stupid nerf-herder! 

Why she was mad at him, you may ask? Well, they had been on a mission, and that _idiot_ had thought it would have been a good idea to use the Force in the middle of the battle! 

How stupid was that? 

They had been attacked by the Empire (of course they had, it was just their luck) and Kanan had used that stupid power of his to make the stormtroopers miss shots more than they already were and they just _happened_ to stumble right where Hera was shooting. 

Sure, they had escaped without anyone finding out, but someone might look back at the footage and then see that _Kanan was a kriffing Jedi!_

And Hera was ready to throw him out the airlock. More than usual, of course. 

Thankfully, Kanan had been smart and was meditating (for once) and leaving Hera to fume in the cockpit alone. 

And fume, she did. She really needed to punch something. 

“Hera,” Kanan started, causing Hera to jump. She hadn’t even heard the door open, which was unusual for her. 

“ _What_ , Kanan?” Hera snapped. She turned around in her seat and glared at him. 

“I’m sorry,” He said for the thousandth time. “I really am. I--I was being rash, but I didn’t want you to get hurt, or die, and I just did what I thought was best. And I know it was wrong, and I’m really glad that we weren’t caught, but I just want you to know--” 

“Kanan,” Hera said, cutting him off. “I’m still mad at you.” 

His shoulders slumped, and Hera felt a flash of guilt. Maybe she was being too harsh on him. 

“But,” she started again. “I understand why you did it,” she chuckled breathlessly. “Honestly, I would have done the same thing. If I had the Force, of course. And I want you to know that I understand that people make mistakes.” 

“So we’re good?” Kanan asked hopefully. 

“No,” Hera said awkwardly. “I mean, I’m still mad at you, but I understand why you did it if that makes sense.” 

Kanan gave her a half-smile. “No, it makes sense. But thanks, Hera.” 

“No problem, love,” Hera said, using the pet name to show that she wouldn’t be mad for him much longer. 

Hera was just messing with him now. 

“So, what do you need me to do?” Kanan asked. 

Hera thought for a moment. “Well, you can always give Chopper an oil bath.” 

Kanan recoiled. “ _Absolutely_ not. That’s a death trap.” 

Hera smirked and turned back around in her seat. “Suit yourself.” 

“That it?” Kanan asked, a sigh following after his words. 

“Let me punch you,” Hera suggested. If she did, she would probably have everything be back to normal. Punching was a good way for her to release her anger. 

Plus, people were really good punching bags. 

“Uh--” Kanan stuttered. “Why?” 

“I feel like it,” Hera said simply. “I would forgive you if that helps.” 

“Go ahead,” Kanan said, putting his hands out in front of him. 

Hera grinned in delight. She stood up and drew her fist back, and then planted her fist in Kanan’s gut and he stumbled back in pain, an arm wrapping around his waist. 

“I think I deserved that anyway,” He squeaked. 

“You think?” Hera scoffed. She took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. “We’re good now.” 

“I guess that’s a positive,” Kanan groaned, his voice not as deep as it was previously. 

Hera put a hand on his chin and raised his head. “I doubt that,” she muttered, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Even though Kanan could be a pain sometimes, that didn’t change how she felt about him. 

And nothing could change it, even though so many bad things surrounded them. 

And to Hera, that was more important than _anything_.


End file.
